


DOUBLE CLOTHESPIN SONG

by meaty (aliveisnice)



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveisnice/pseuds/meaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of the Double Rainbow Song</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOUBLE CLOTHESPIN SONG

Whoa, that's a pink clothespin all the way  
Double clothespins, oh my god, double clothespins  
I've got double clothespins all the way  
Damn, I've got double clothespins all the way  
Damn, oh my god

What does this mean?  
It's so pink, so beautiful  
Double clothespins, double clothespins  
It's so intense  
What does this mean?  
It's starting to look like triple clothespins  
That's a pink clothespin, man, aaahh

Clothespins hanging laundry all across the sky  
Yeah YEAAAAAAAAAH  
It doesn't fall  
Clothespins hanging laundry all across the sky  
wow wow oh my god

Look at these clothespins

Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Double pink clothespins  
OH MY GOD ha—ha—  
Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Too much!  
Oh my god, it doesn't fall  
I can't even compare to it I am nothing

Clothespins hanging laundry all across the sky  
Yeah YEAAAAAAAAAH  
It doesn't fall  
Clothespins hanging laundry all across the sky  
wow wow oh my god

Look at these clothespins

WHOOOOOOOOOO  
WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You can use them instead of a paperclip or anything.


End file.
